


we don’t need whiskey and ice cream now!

by astrangepurplefairy



Series: the adventures of a wild sprace’s apartment [29]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Finally, M/M, Sprace Apartment AU, gets, javid - Freeform, so enjoy that, some Angst??, sprace, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangepurplefairy/pseuds/astrangepurplefairy
Summary: javid bursts into spot and race’s apartment for the second time





	we don’t need whiskey and ice cream now!

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS  
ITS FINALLY HERE, THEY’RE TOGETHER  
EEP

Jack burst into the apartment in the middle of The Nightmare Before Christmas.

“I’m in love with Davey.”

Spot turned to Race. “This feels like deja vu.”

“Spot, I really need you to shut up.” Jack said, holding one hand out and taking the other through his hair.

In any other scenario, Spot would’ve spouted some snarky comment about how Jack just burst into his apartment at 10:34 at night yelling about a subject they all had studied extensively, but his brother had tears in his eyes. Real tears, the type Jack never showed.

Jack sat down, rested his elbows on his knees, covered his mouth with his hands. His chest rose and fell wildly. “I’m in love with Davey. And I think, I  _think,_ Davey loves me too. I’ve kissed him three times, and once was a full blown make-out at Kath and Sarah’s wedding. Last year, he thought I just wanted to hook up with him, but I didn’t. We danced all night at the same wedding we made-out at. I—do _not_ know what to do.”

Spot opened his mouth, and Davey opened the door.

“Why the  _fuck_ do you keep running out on me?” He snarled, stomping up to Jack. Spot and Race’s eyebrows shot up at the same time, surprise shooting through Spot’s body. He could count on two hands the amount of times he’d heard Davey swear like a sailor—and all of them had something to do with Jack.

Jack stood. “Because...” he looked, terrified, over at Spot, but Spot just shrugged. “Because, I—“

“Needed to get groceries?” Davey spat.

Jack recoiled. “Can you take it down a notch, please, Dave? I didn’t kill your mother.” He snarled.

“You are so... so...”

“So what?”

“So—a mess! You’re a fucking mess, Jack!” Davey exploded. “You’re an insufferable asshat, who never knows what the fuck he wants, and you’re always just disappearing!”

“Why are you still around, then?!”

“Why do you think?!”

“Because you love me?”

“Of  _course!”_

Davey took a sudden, shuddering breath, staring at Jack. Spot’s jaw dropped as he grabbed Race’s hand.

“Yes, okay?” Davey’s head dropped, and he ran a hand through his hair. “Yes, I’m in love with you. Don’t... I don’t know,” he took a breath. “Hate me.”

Jack just stared. “I couldn’t—I would never...”

“You would never hate me?” Davey snorted. “You think I haven’t heard that before?

“Davey, do you really think I could ever hate you? Before everything, before how much I love you, you’re my best friend in the whole world.” Jack said, taking a step forward.

Davey went still, holding back a smile. “You love me?”

Jack smiled, ducked his head. “Yeah, I probably should’ve added that in at some point.” He laughed, and Davey giggled.

Spot leaned over to whisper, “Oh my god, this is nineteen years in the making.”

“I know!” Race whisper-yelled back. “And in our apartment!”

Davey and Jack paid them no mind. Jack reaches forward and grabbed Davey’s hands, hesitantly. “I love you, and I have loved you for thirteen years. And the only reason it wasn’t nineteen is because I was way too young to be in love with you when we first met.” He laughed dryly. “But yes, I love you. Very, very much.”

Race squeaked quietly and folded his legs under him.

“Does that...” Davey grinned. “Does this mean that...? I don’t know what to do here.”

Jack giggled, shoved his hands in his pockets, looked up at Davey through his eyelashes. “I don’t either.”

“Kiss, for God’s sake!”

Jack turned to glare at Spot as Race giggled. But then he swept Davey into his arms, grinning, and raised himself onto his tiptoes to connect their mouths.

Spot and Race awwed and leaned into each other, hands to their hearts. Davey flung his arms around Jack’s shoulders, holding him close as he smiled into the kiss, and Jack made a sound like a laugh and kissed Davey deeper.

The kiss went on. And on.

“Alright, keep it in your pants! At least while you’re still in my apartment, anyway.” Race called, clapping his hands.

They broke away from each other, red-faced and grinning, and their hands entwined at their sides.

They still hadn’t looked away from each other. “Jack Kelly,” Davey murmured, smirking a little. “Will you go on a date with me?”

Jack smiled. “Yes, I will absolutely go on a date with you.”

Spot and Race broke into cheers, but Davey just grinned again, eyes sparkling as he looked at Jack.

“We didn’t even need whiskey or ice cream this time.” Race murmured, and Spot burst into laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> awwwww  
they’re so in love it’s beautiful i love my gay sons so very very very much  
hope you enjoyed, i love you all!!  
<333


End file.
